As electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet become more prevalent, people are more frequently using such devices to play content such as music and videos. Often, these media sources may not tender media to the full satisfaction of the user. For example, the display may be too small or the speaker volume may be of insufficient quality or volume. Moreover, output from the media source may not be easily or comfortably enjoyed by multiple people. Furthermore, absent carrying the media source with them, the user is unable to enjoy the media in various locations throughout their home.